The Little Mer-Girl - Part 12 - Yzma's Lair/''Poor Unfortunate Souls''
(Later on, Nina follows Nero and Brutus right through a geyser field 'til they come right to a saw tooth cave. (as a twisted and evil-looking castle.) Nina assumes that this is where Yzma lives just as she's a bit nervous about going in there.) *Nero and Brutus: "This way." (Nina nervously follows them inside. She's a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways just as she follows Nero and Brutus in. What really freaks Nina out is the garden of soul spirits where the plant-like creatures look at if they're telling her, "Don't go any farther! Turn back!". Then a sea critter grabs right onto Nina's right wrist, making her yelp a bit. She struggles and swims right up after Nero and Brutus 'til she comes right to the room.) *Yzma: "Come in. come in, my dear child. we mustn't lurk about in doorways, it's extremely rude, 1 might question your upbringing. (she chuckles a bit just as she swims right over to the mirror and puts some hair gel in her hair) now then, you're here 'cause you have a thing for this young human, this young boy, not that I blame you, he's quite a catch, isn't he? (she puts on some purple lipstick) well, little angelfish, the solution to your problem is pure simple, (when she's finished, she makes 1 single kissing sound.) the only way to get exactly what you want is to become a young human yourself." *Nina: "Can you really do that?" *Yzma: "My dear sweet child, that's exactly what I do, it's what I live for, to help unfortunate mer-girls like yourself, poor young souls with nobody to turn to." *Yzma: I admit that in the past I been a nasty they weren't kidding when they called me Well a witch' but you'll find that nowadays I mended all my ways Repented seen the light and made a switch true? yes and I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed and here lately please don't laugh I use it on behalf of the miserable lonely and depressed (spoken) "Pathetic!" poor unfortunate souls in pain in need this 1 longing to be thinner that 1 wants to get the girl and do I help them yes indeed those poor unfortunate souls so sad so true they come flocking to my cauldron crying "Spells, Yzma, please!" and I help them yes I do now it's happened once or twice someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake them 'cross the coals Yes I had the odd complaint but on the whole '' ''I been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls (Right after that, Yzma swims right over to Nina, wrapping a piece of purple seaweed right around her arms just as they go right over to the cauldron.) *Yzma: "Now here's the deal, I'll make you a super powerful potion that'll turn you into a young human for about 3 days, got that? 3 days, now listen, this is super important." (She opens up the cauldron, and a hologram of 3 bright suns move right overt the hologram of the universe.) (Then a hologram of a heart pops right up, and so does a hologram of a golden crown.) *Yzma: "Right before the bright sun sets on the 3rd day, you gotta get him to fall in love with you, that is, he's gotta kiss you, but not just any single kiss, the kiss of true love." (The hologram of the crown shimmers around the hologram of the heart.) (Cut to SpongeBob and Gill entering Yzma's lair, unaware that Nina's in terrible danger.) *Yzma: (off screen) "If he does kiss you right before the bright sun sets on the 3rd day,... (cut to Nina right by the cauldron just as she sees a bright pink hologram with a golden silhouette of a young female human running around on two legs.) ...you'll remain a young human permanently! but if he doesn't, (Nina frowns a bit just as the hologram turns bright blue and the golden human silhouette changes right into an aqua-blue silhouette of a mer-girl.) you turn right back into a mer-girl, and (the hologram and silhouette are sucked right back into the cauldron) (Close-up of Yzma's sinister smiling face.) you belong to me." *Gill: "No! Nina!" (But he's silenced by having Nero and Brutus to keep his mouth shut.) *Yzma: "Have we got ourselves a deal?" *Nina: "If I become a young human, I'll never be with Odin or my classmates again." *Yzma: "That's exactly right, but you'll have your young boy, (she snickers a bit.) life's full of tough choices, isn't it? (she snickers a bit again) oh, and there's 1 more thing. we haven't discussed the subject of payment. you just can't get something for nothing, you know. *Nina: "But I don't think I got any-" *Yzma: (putting her right hand over Nina's mouth) "I'm not asking much, just a token, really, a trifle, you'll never even miss it, what I really want from you is your voice." *Nina: (putting her right hand right over her throat) "My voice?" *Yzma: "You got it, sweetie cakes, no more speaking or singing, zip it." *Nina: "But without my voice, how can I possibly-" *Yzma: "You'll have your looks, your beautiful face, and don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!" *Yzma: the men up there don't like a lot of blabber they think a girl who gossips is a bore (She goes right over to her cupboard and opens it up.) *Yzma: yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word and after all dear what is idle prattle for? (Just as Nina looks on, she throws a few ingredients right in her cauldron. Then the ingredients are sucked right into the cauldron and begin exploding.) *Yzma: come on they're not all that impressed with conversation true gentlemen avoid it when they can but they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn it's she who holds her tongue who gets her man (Yzma throws a blue tongue right into her cauldron.) *Yzma: Come on' 'you poor' 'unfortunate soul' 'go ahead' 'make your choice' (''Yzma makes a vision of Miguel's face grinning right before Nina who smiles lovingly at the vision.) *Yzma: I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day It won't cost much just your voice (The vision of Miguel looks like he's saying it, and the vision disappears just as Yzma jumps frontwards, startling the daylights outta Nina.) *Yzma: you poor unfortunate soul it's sad but true (Now Yzma puts her right hand on Nina's right shoulder and snaps her fingers, and a quill and scroll appear right in front of them.) if you wanna cross a bridge my sweet you got to pay the toll take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll Nero Brutus now I got her boys the boss is on a roll this poor unfortunate Soul (Without warning, Nina grabs the pen, turns her head, shuts her eyes tight, and signs the contract. When Nina's finished, Yzma takes the contract and smiles evilly. Her cauldron then begins glowing bright blue.) *Yzma: Veluga Sevruga come winds of the Caspian Sea (Just as Yzma continues chanting, a blue whirlwind appears right around her and Nina, who looked extremely nervous.) *Yzma: now rings of glossitis set max laryngitis la voce to me (2 big green phantom hands appear. every single 1 is on her left and right.) *Yzma: (coldly) "Now sing your heart out." (Nina begins singing her heart out.) *Yzma: "Keep singing your heart out!" (Then 1 phantom hand holds Nina who's still singing her heart out, still while the other goes right into her mouth and right down her throat and takes the golden glowing sphere out. It's Nina's voice! even though it's captured, Nina's voice still sings its heart out. Then she clasps her right hand right over her throat just as she looks on with extreme shock on her face. The phantom hands take the sphere to Yzma just as it goes right into her necklace as she smiles fiendishly.) (Then Yzma begins laughing wickedly just as a bright green bubble traps Nina inside, and she begins changing completely. Her tail-fin transforms into human legs.) (The bubble that had her trapped pops and Nina tries to swim for shore. SpongeBob and Gill swim right over to her and help her swim around right up to the surface just as fast as possible while Yzma continues laughing.) (Nina pops half of her entire body up from the surface of the water then sinks with her head right above water just as they all swim around for shore.) Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts